Staring At The Sun
by Bellebelle3
Summary: Mahado and Mana are in the midst of a lesson when it happens. A young woman is found half dead on the banks of the river Nile. The impact this girl has on the land of Egypt causes life to ever be the same again. Contains some humor and angst. Don't own Yu
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mahado and Mana are in the midst of a lesson when it happens. A young woman is found half dead on the banks of the river Nile. What is her purpose...? Don't own Yugioh.

Another burst of inspiration from the deep! Don't you love them!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. If I did, Kuribohs would eat 4kids.

Staring at the Sun:

"Mana! Watch how you steady that staff!"

Mahado gently grasped the end of the staff that was being thrown around wildly like a mad thing, before grasping Mana's hand and guiding it to its desired resting place.

"Remember Mana...swish and flick!"

"Swish and fick," murmured his young vivacious apprentice, her brow furrowed in concentration. She mimicked her Master's actions and gave a childlike gleeful giggle when the baskets of fruit opposite them...carefully picked and cleaned by the Palace Gardeners mind, suddenly sloshed together in a fountain of summer juices, flinging some over poor Mahado and the still giggling Mana.

Coughing politely, Mahado removed a piece of peach skin that had attached itself to his headdress.

A snickering behind them indicated to Mahado that to his most misfortune, Seto had been watching the whole thing. Counting silently to ten in his head, he turned to his hated rival who was shaking silently with laughter.

"Why hello Mahado. I personally had no idea that magic came into the making of a fruit salad..."

This last line was suddenly interrupted as their tormentor fell into some more maddening laughter, grasping the tree next to him to steady himself. Mana was glancing worriedly at her teacher, who was twitching rapidly. Instead, he cleared his throat before commenting:

"Personally Seto, practice does make perfect. I am however, pleased with Mana's efforts...don't you have Ka's to hunt for?"

The last comment caused a silence that could kill a hundred charging elephants.

Seto's eyes narrowed to silts as he glared into the deep, calm chestnut eyes of Mahado, who was staring as coldly back. It was a well known fact to Seto that his hunt for Ka's was to be kept strictly secret, least of all to be babbled to the Pharaoh. If Mahado even dared...he didn't even knew how he found out, Ra damn it!

With a swish of his cloak, Seto made his bid to leave. He was not hanging around here. However, before he exited the foundations completely, it would be unlike him not to leave a stinging comment in the air.

"Well...I have seen what your magicians in training are capable of. I say a bit more "training" couldn't hurt."

A smirk visible on his lips, Seto left without another word.

Sighing, Mana pointed her staff in his direction. "Do you want me to curse him for you?"

Despite himself, Mahado smiled. Trust Mana to cheer him up, even if it wasn't fully appropriate.

"That is not necessary, Mana. You should treat Master Seto with equal respect as me..."

He couldn't help but laugh at her pouting expression.

...but thank you for the thought."

As Master and apprentice made their way back to the palace, Mana stiffened and glanced in the direction of the Nile. Her eyes widened as she made a motion for Mahado to halt.

"What is it now, Mana?" frowned Mahado, following his students glance. To his amazement, lying near the bank of the river where the water was collected, lay the sleeping silhouette of a young girl. Or she _seemed_ to be sleeping. Her white hair covered her body like a blanket, made damp by the rippling waves of the river. Her head was turned away from Mahado and Mana so her face was unseen. She was dressed in what seemed to be a cross between a rag and a poorly misshapen dress, scruffy and dirty. From what they could see of her flesh, which was paler then any other citizens, was covered in open wounds and bruises. The Egyptian sun baked down on her, cruel and unforgiving, like the people that had inflicted such wounds on this young girl.

Quick as a flash, Mana flew past Mahado, a blur to his eyes, and was kneeling down next to the girl's unmoving form. Mahado quickly followed, but then a sharp pain shot up his body. Looking down in wonder, he saw that his Sennen ring was behaving oddly. The small arrows were grimacing and pressing back into his torso, the sennen eye glinting and flashing. A frame of doubt made itself known in Mahado's mind. Was this young woman...dangerous? He could sense the power...a deep, mighty power, solemn and beautiful...but brimming with malice for its enemies...

"Master Mahado!"

Mana's voice shook him out of his daze, causing him to ignore the Rings warnings for now. All that mattered was the safety of this young woman.

Bending down next to her, he gently removed the bangs invading her face to see what lay beneath. The woman's eyes were closed, her breathing even and not rapid. She appeared to be alive, but only just, as a trickle of dried blood endorsed her cheek. She was not going to last long out here with the scorpions and bandits at bay. She needed help, considering her condition.

Gently lifting her body into his arms, Mahado firmly instructed Mana to order the servants to make up a room. As he watched Mana trot off, he gave a sigh as he let his eyes fall on the young woman again. Mahado's bronzed hand lay a gentle caress on her face, so alien to her pale skin. His eyes narrowed as the eye of his sennen ring shone brighter as ever, lighting up her face. Yes...there was something odd about this girl. As he noticed Mana running back to the bank with a army of eager servants, he smiled to himself as he got to his feet. Maybe the royal court would be eager to consult this young woman and this so called godly presence that appeared to linger in her.

BB3: So, what do you think?And for those who are wondering, Kisara is canon. I've never been one to write fan fictions with Ocs.

Damn, I shouldn't be starting a new story. But I was nipped so badly by the plot bunny...Please R/R.

Cat: ...0.o


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, just the plot.

Second chappie of "Staring at the Sun." Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Mahado's face creased in worry as he lay on the large couch in his bedroom. He should have really been concentrating on his plans for the Pharaoh's tomb (though the Pharaoh was only eighteen years of age, you always had to be prepared for this type of thing) but all inspiration had left him. The pale, plaid young woman he had rescued from the waves of the river Nile floated around in his brain, ceasing all other thoughts in his head. Brows furrowed as Mahado twirled the brush in his slender fingers, trying his hardest to ignore the twitching thoughts of repose that lingered at the back of his mind. Why had his ring reacted in such a manner? It ate away at him, until with a defeated sigh he slung his parchment aside and swept from the room.

Down, down in the dank chambers of the underbelly of the palace a young woman trembled as her frightened eyes darted around her unfamiliar surroundings. Kisara pulled her knees around her chin, biting her lip as she did so. The guards paid her little heed, which caused her to give a sigh of relief: though some men found her appearance "exotic," some, like her carefully chosen guards, just found her strange. It was unknown to Kisara however, that Mahado had promised the young men that if any of them touched her, even the tips of her hair, a very unsavory punishment was heading their way.

"Um..excuse me...S-sir," she mumbled as a young man cocked a eyebrow at her nervous expression. "I do n-not mean to sound ungrateful...but why am I here?"

Jou, her personal body guard ( appointed by you know who) gave a shadow of a smile, though it looked more to her like a smirk, before replying;

"Beats me, love. Just be a good little girl and wait for Master Mahado to show his face,"he said callously, retrieving her water jug. He grinned as he saw it was empty, causing a slow blush to grace her features.

"What is the meaning of this?" scowled a dark, deep voice that rang out around the room. Jou's posture stiffened, and Kisara could see a look of pure horror cloud his features. The jug crashed to the floor as the young man sank to his knees in front of Priest Seto, trembling beneath those cold sapphire eyes that had narrowed in anger. "Forgiveness...Master Seto, I was just attending to this young girl..."

"_Girl?"_

Priest Seto's eyes fell on the shaking form of Kisara, who bowed her head in respect, her bangs covering her face completely as she mimicked Jou's pose. Kisara could almost feel the heat of his glare on her white hair, blue eyes and unearthly pale skin. This was it. As soon as he saw the disgusting, repulsive creature that knelt before him, she would be tasting the dust of the desert sand once again, or worse, the cold steel of the soldiers sword to her neck.

Priest Seto let his eyes move slowly over her outlandish looks, before settling on her shaking shoulders. He could sense her fear quite easily thanks to the Sennen Rod...but he could sense something else also. Something deep, dark yet light, brimming with powers beyond any mere mortals control...it danced before his eyes, astounding him into silence. He had to inspect this so called "power" further. He advanced onto the girl, cupping her pale shaking chin into his hand, lifting her eyes to his.

Kisara's fear was now beyond extreme. Her heart banged in her chest as her eyes locked with that of the high Priests. Under the flickering light of the torch that hung near his head, bathing his face in shadow, made him look more majestic and menacing then ever. The expression that lingered on his face was unreadable, his eyes captivating, almost hypnotic to her.

The golden light of the Sennen Rod blinded her as the tip of it touched her head, invading her mind, consuming her very core as a sigh escaped her lips. Jou was watching all this with his mouth hanging open. Seto's eyes were closed as he concentrated, a small smirk tracing his features as he became closer to his goal.

"Master Seto!"

Knocking her out of her dreamlike state, Kisara collapsed onto the flag stoned floor, her eyes wide with the shock of it all. Standing in the doorway, his eyes narrowed in distaste, stood the holder of the Sennen Ring. Mahado marched past the astounded Jou, before standing protectively in front of the young woman.

"Have you gone mad? What were you inflicting on this innocent young girl?"

Seto shrugged, hiding his anger as he placed the Sennen rod back in his belt.

"Nothing unbelievably terrible, mind,"sighed Seto, before gazing in the direction of Kisara who's head was downcast to the floor. "Just having a little look, thats all." His lip curled as he glared at Mahado's defensive expression. "But may _I _ask Mahado, what your motives were when you bought this woman into the palace? It is very unlike you to be picky, but your certain taste in women..."

Mahado's left eye twitched.

...is fairly defined, don't you think?"

"I found her on the shore of the river Nile," he hissed, "battered and injured. If she had been left out there, then she would have died."

Mahado's eyes darkened. "Content?"

"Hardly," drawled Seto tactlessly, "But if thats what you say, Mahado...However, I shall see you at Court tomorrow, oh and..." His eyes flashed as he peered at Kisara distastefully, "bring your little _friend."_ With a flapping of his cloak, Seto exited the room, leaving behind a awkward silence.

Mahado stood breathing heavily, making a mental note to drop poisonous scorpions into Seto's wine goblet. Turning to the young girl, he was disheartened to see her face glaring at the shoddy tiles, yet he was in no doubt that she had heard every word, along with Seto's extremely crude remark. To his astonishment however, Kisara peered into his eyes, before a gentle half smile came to her lips. "T-Thank you...for showing me kindness...I owe you everything..." her head bowing in respect. Despite himself, he smiled warmly, a smile that told Kisara she had nothing to fear from this young man.

Turning to Jou, Mahado's smile quickly vanished and his face took on a business like air.

"Get this young woman some clothes, Jou. Make sure that everything she desires is given to her," he ordered as he went to leave the room, as Jou scrambled to his feet to meet his demands.

He paused as he came to the door. There was something he was forgetting.

"Child, what is your name?"

Kisara looked up, startled, before answering quickly:

"Kisara."

"Kisara," said Mahado to himself as he left the room, savoring the new word. It sounded odd to him, exotic and far away, far from the pyramids of Egypt and across the never ending seas.

The girl gazed in wonder as the Priest left the room, before glancing down at Jou who was cursing silently to himself as he struggled to pick up the pieces of the smashed jug. Kisara smiled empathetically as she pointed to the remaining fragments.

"Would you like some help with that?"

The look on Jou's face was priceless.

BB3: Second chappie in! Hooray! (does happy writer dance)

(Points to the blueish purplish button.) Reviews are loved.

Cat: (Points to the chainsaw and then at BB3) A certain thing which I love about being a muser is that I can always be offensive at the end. (happy sigh)


End file.
